


Solo Down

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Darth Vader (Comics), Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, M/M, Other, Rey and Kylo are siblings, Rey and Kylo are the children of Han & Leia, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a family reunion. A complicated family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was finished off so fast and barely edited, but I really really wanted to get this up before TFA. I would've liked to stretch this whole thing out, had more characters in it and stuff, but unfortunately didn't happen (I mean Finn and Poe and omg???).  
> These two are either sibs or cousins I will fight you on that.  
> I'm also really loving the Vader Down story line and what better place than to have a family reunion? ;P

It happened so fast that Rey could barely remember what she had been doing. All she knew was she was about to give a killing blow to General Hux when there was a bright light, a warmth and...

Here they were.

In the middle of a Rebellion fighting an Empire. An Empire that had too long ago been destroyed, a Rebellion that too long ago developed into the Resistance. Yet they existed.

It was a good thing Hux had been unconscious, perhaps for his sake. And it was a good thing Rey had her lightsaber, as it was easier to convince people she really _was_ a Jedi.

Faint from having been pulled out of her time, when Rey’s vision became clearer, and she wasn’t about to fall over, the first thing she saw were eyes. Familiar eyes, but ones she had seen on a much older face.

And then she noticed the blaster pointed at her.

“Who are you and how the hell did you get here?”

“Wait, Han! I think she’s a Jedi!”

“Yeah, and who’s her friend?”

Rey glanced down at Hux, on the ground, passed out. “He’s not my friend,” she said, looking back towards her parents. And she stared at them, their faces without wrinkles, their presence filled with young life.

What was it that Uncle Luke had said in this situation? _Be prepared for anything. Stay calm. Think. Do not act in haste._

“My name’s Rey,” She said calm, trying to show she wasn’t a threat to them, “I’m a Jedi apprentice.” Then some of her father’s wit, “And either I’ve travelled back in time or you guys have found some really great face cream.”

“Time travel?” Han asked, not believing a single word. 

“You know us?” Leia seemed to believe her, at least to a certain extent. But Rey knew her mother would sense the truth through the Force.

Rey gave a nod of affirmation. Han and Leia went a few meters away to angrily discuss in hushed tones the situation. Rey kept an eye on Hux, who didn’t seem like would come around for a while.

The world they were on was strange. Rey would’ve guessed they were surrounded by odd trees at first, as there were no brown trunks in sight. Perhaps they were giant ferns.

Finally her parents came back over.

“I assume you’re no friend of the Empire’s,” Leia said.

“You assume correctly,” Rey said, small smile, “Although in my time there is no Empire, just...” Rey looked down at Hux, disgust on her face.

“He the enemy?” Han asked, pointing to the General.

Rey nodded, “Yeah. If you’ve got something to tie him up, that would be great.”

“Pays to be prepared,” Han said, taking handcuffs out of his belt.

* * *

Leia and Han led the way to the Rebellion’s current base. Rey carried Hux over her shoulder, so it was most definitely a good thing he still didn’t come around the whole time. Not until he was put into a prison cell.

The prison cell was small, located in a room with many other cells. The walls a see-through blue energy field that kept the prisoner inside. It was the only cell occupied, and Rey said she could guard him.

Leia agreed, perhaps so she could speak with the other leaders of the Rebellion privately. But it was good for Rey to be alone in her thoughts, to figure out what was happening.

Until Hux woke up.

“Do you plan on interrogating me?” Were his first words when he came around and sat up.

“No,” Rey said, “We’re in a bit of a... situation.”

“Yeah, _I_ am. I’ve been captured by the Resistance,” Hux grimaced at the handcuffs.

“Not quite,” Rey chuckled, and she wasn’t able to explain in time as Han came in. He was still young of course, Rey was tempted to pinch herself as a reminder that she wasn’t sleeping.

Hux looked very confused, now standing up and staring at Han, and to Rey saying “Do you have another brother?”

“Brother?” Han asked.

 _Another brother,_ Rey noted what Hux said. He knew. He knew Kylo was her brother, but how?

Rey knew her father would be smart enough to figure out who she was from Hux’s comment, so she spoke quickly before anything else was accidentally revealed, “Uh, no, we’re in the past.”

Hux stared at her, then over at Han. Then back to her and nodded, “I think I can believe that.”

Her father then spoke, “Uh yeah, look, the Rebel leaders want to speak with you.”

“Oh the _Rebellion_. So I’ve been kidnapped by criminals, great,” Hux leaned against the one wall which had no energy field. He scoffed, “I can’t stand your presence, just shoot me.”

Rey wasn’t sure how close Hux was to Kylo, but it seemed enough to, one: snap at people in the same tone, and two: have been told about Kylo’s lineage. Kylo doesn’t tell just anyone that he’s a Skywalker-Solo. Or even that Rey is his sister.

“Yeah, I’ll gladly if Rey here,” Han nudged his head towards her, “hadn’t insisted we leave you alive.”

Hux laughed, “Did she really? Jedi! How pathetic.”

Han moved closer to Hux’s cell, growling out, “Yeah, well at least her parents would be proud of her. Don’t think the same could be said for you.”

If a stare could kill, Hux would have done just that, “You don’t know the first thing about my parents.”

It didn’t seem that Han was about to. Rey sighed, going up to her father, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I’ll go and speak with the leaders. Keep an eye on him, but refrain from shooting him. Please.”

“I’ll try,” Han said, glaring at the General.

Rey just nodded, squeezing Han’s shoulder, then letting go and leaving the room. She couldn’t help but smile as she left, _at least her parents would be proud of her_. A small laugh.  

* * *

“So you’re a Jedi Apprentice- a padawan?”

“Yes.”

“Under Luke Skywalker.”

“Yes.”

Mon Mothma’s lips thinned as she stared at the girl, contemplating. Leia was absent from the room. A conference room, with a circular table in the middle which emitted information to anyone standing around.

Admiral Ackbar stood close by, fascinated by what Rey had to say. Not that Rey said a lot. That would be too dangerous.

But what she did tell them was that she grew up on Jakku. Was found by Jedi (Okay, technically she wasn’t really ‘found’ as she was forced from Jakku, and ending up with Finn and finding her parents), and ended up under the tutelage of Luke Skywalker.

She dared not say more.

They tried asking, of course, but she said the less they knew the better. Of course they agreed. They still didn’t trust her though, but that was understandable.

“Look, even if I’m not from the future,” Rey told them, “I’m still a Jedi with no love for the Empire. I would gladly help you in your fight, but only when I can.”

Her thoughts went to her grandfather, strangely enough. He would be alive too. A Sith Lord, she’d heard the stories like everyone else. Terrifying, murderous, vengeance covered by a sheet of justice.

Uncle Luke had given her a much different perspective of him. Anakin had been corrupted by the Dark Side, lost inside of Darth Vader. But in the end he was very human, and oh so very broken. A slowly itching fear and excitement coming through at the idea of meeting her grandfather. Kylo would love it.

“We would appreciate the help,” Mon said, “and you as good as passed this interrogation-“

Rey smirked, she’d been interrogated by the Order. This had been no interrogation, but she was glad.

“-and you’re free to help us with missions. I assume your top priority is finding a way back to your own time?”

Mothma was insightful, Rey noted, and said, “Yes. If you don’t mind I’d like to go back to where I appeared. And I’d like to take General Hux with me.”

“Would it be wise to have the enemy with you?” It was Ackbar who spoke this time.

Rey smiled, “If I find a way back, I’d rather leave immediately. And, as much as I’d love to leave the General behind, he’d go straight to the Empire. He’s far too dangerous to leave here which means I have to take him with me.”

“Very well,” Mothma agreed, “We’ll see if Princess Leia and Captain Solo can go with you, as they were the ones that found you. They may be of some use.”

* * *

Leia argued about going back. She insisted on waiting up on Luke, who was due for returning from a mission.

“He is perfectly safe,” Rey said with the composure of a Jedi. Although secretly bothered to be having this conversation in the prison room where Hux was listening to every word.

“I know, it’s just,” Leia looked frustrated, then calmed herself and said, “I want to make sure, that’s all.”

“Ah, we’ll leave her,” Han said, “Don’t take it personally, it’s me she can’t stand.”

“Trust me, Captain, this has nothing to do with you,” Leia said, sounding much like her angry self.

The two squabbled like there was no tomorrow. Rey, standing beside Hux’s cell, noticed the General waving his hand to get her attention. She looked over, eyebrow raised.

“Trouble at home?” he asked, pointing at Leia and Han.

Rey rolled her eyes, then went over to a panel and turned off the energy field. “You’re coming too.”

Hux held up his handcuffs, looking somewhat hopeful.

“No,” Rey said, then walked over to Leia, ignoring the fact her parents were in the middle of an argument, and said “Comm us when Luke comes back. I’d like to know if he’s all right too.” Then she looked at Han, “Let’s go.”

“All right,” Han took his blaster out, “move it, ginger.”

Hux scowled at him.

* * *

 The forest of large ferns, Rey decided to dub it. She had no idea still what planet they were on. Not having bothered to ask. But she had overheard Rebels speaking about where they would be going next. The agreement was to go to Vrogas Vas.

It sounded familiar, but nowhere where she had likely been. Maybe she had heard of it from a story, but she shouldn’t dwell on it. Fearing she may remember the story and then know what will happen.

It was best she didn’t ask what any questions.

“So this wannabe Imperial mistook me for being a brother of yours,” Han said, he was leading, knowing where they had appeared. Hux really had no choice at the moment but to follow them, since only Han seemed to know a certain portion of the forest.

“Yeah I guess he did,” Rey said, smiling at Hux’s expression from being called a wannabe Imperial.

“Mind telling me why?” Han asked, “I mean, we can’t be possibly be related. You look a lot like Leia and you’re, well...”

Rey was genuinely confused, “Well what?”

“A force user, which means you must have a parent who can use the force,” Han said.

Rey let out a quiet laugh, realizing what her father was getting on about. He was jealous. Of Luke. The twins had no idea they were twins. They had no idea Vader was Anakin Skywalker, their father. They had no idea of anything.

Although Rey’s laugh was quiet, Hux let out one loud and menacing, “Do you Rebels condone incest?”

Rey cursed the Jedi Code silently. But she was surprised the General caught on quick too, for somebody who shouldn’t know anything about the Skywalker and Solo family. Then her thoughts went back to Kylo. Maybe the two were good friends?

“Incest?” Han asked, stopping in his tracks.

Rey sighed, “Luke and Leia are twins.”

Han stared at Rey, mouth wide, then looking away like he was trying to figure out his thoughts. He looked back to Rey, “Do they know?”

“No,” Rey said simply, gesturing Han to continue walking.

He didn’t, instead a cocksure grin, “And, uh, so Leia’s your mother? And your father?”

She really shouldn’t say it. She shouldn’t say anything. But she smiled and said, “Keep walking, dad.”

Only then did Han turn, an even larger smile, continuing to lead the way. “I was a great dad, right?”

Rey wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer.

But Hux – who was clearly the life-ruiner – did, “If you call abandoning your kids being a great dad, then sure. Really good job. A plus.”

And Han stopped walking again, shocked, “What?”

“Don’t listen to him, things were complicated,” Rey explained, “but you didn’t _abandon_ us.” She grabbed hold of her father’s shoulder, pushing him lightly, wanting him to continue walking. He didn’t, until she pushed a little harder.

“Kylo tells it quite a different way,” Hux said, looking rather giddy, his tone malicious, “The stories I could tell you.”

“You don’t know the first thing about my brother,” Rey let go of her father, now it was her turn to stop. Turning to face Hux, to glare at him in a very Vader-esque way.

“Oh, my dear Knight Solo, I happen to know your brother _very_ well.”

A chill went up Rey’s spine, the way Hux spoke. She had heard of the awful things he did. Torturing anyone, _children_. Murdering, large slaughters of natives on planets. He was speciesist to put it lightly. But what he truly was, was a monster. Ruthless, merciless, and very, very dangerous.

And it dawned on her that it was most certainly _not_ a good idea to have him around.

But that cursed Jedi Code. He was unarmed, defenceless. But she would make sure to put him on trial, if it was the last thing she did.

And Kylo. She’d save Kylo.

“You know, you were right the first time,” Han said to Rey, “It’s best we don’t know anything.” A sadness in his voice, and he no longer smiled. He continued on.

Before Rey followed, she continued glaring at Hux, “Don’t you _dare_ say anything else.”

Hux mimed zipping up his lips.

* * *

They reached the site where they had appeared. Han had been explaining that he and the Princess had just been scouting, as there’d been worries of some possible Imperials being around.

“But nothing so far?” Rey asked, crouching down to take a look at the muddy ground.

“Nope,” Han said, “but it’s why we’re eager to find a new base.”

Rey spotted something, buried under some leaves. She moved them aside, picking up a small cylindrical device. Thinner than her index finger, but twice as long. It looked as though it was meant to light up at the end, but wasn’t. Rey stood up, holding the stick.

“Hold on,” Hux said, “I know that,” he walked over and took it from Rey, turning it to inspect it closer.

“What is it?” Rey asked.

“The Order’s been working on some new technology. They had a few of these and I was taking it to-,” Hux stopped, “It doesn’t matter. It was still on when I had it earlier.”

“New tech?” Rey asked, “Like a time machine?”

Hux frowned in thought, “Not specifically. Just experiments and such. They accidentally made this, wasn’t sure what it did. Something must’ve caused it to bring us here.”

“So your people _accidentally_ made a time machine?” Han asked, incredulous.  

But Rey wasn’t interested in the Order’s current working “How did we end up in this time? It seems far too big of a coincidence.”

Hux shrugged, but it was the only thing he could do. It’s not like he was the scientist who invented it.

Rey took it back, pocketing it, “We’ll take it back.” Then she said to Hux, “Didn’t lose anything else, did you?”

“Positive,” Hux replied.

“Then we’ll move out,” Han said, taking the lead once again.

* * *

When they returned, Luke had just parked his X-Wing in the hanger. He and Leia were talking.

Rey, forgetting she wasn’t meant to say anything, ran up to Luke. “Uncle Luke!” she said without thought, throwing her arms around him.

Luke was surprised to say the least, but he hugged her back and said to Leia, “This the time-travelling Jedi apprentice you were telling me about?”

“Yes,” Rey heard Leia say.

Rey quickly let go of her Uncle, a little sheepish, “Sorry.”

“No, it’s all right,” Luke said, his blue eyes as bright as always, “So I’m teaching you, huh? That must be going awful.”

Rey laughed, feeling relaxed, “You’re a _great_ teacher.”

“And _Uncle_ Luke?” Leia asked, arms crossed.

Rey again went a little sheepish. She scratched the back of her head nervously, “Yeah I mean, well, it’s just... yeah.”

“You’re really not going to tell them they’re related?” Hux appeared beside her, he tried to do a gesture of some kind with his hands, except the handcuffs refrained him.

The Jedi Code might stop her from shooting Hux, but she realised there was something she could do. She punched him right on the side of his face, causing him to fall to the ground. He groaned.

Rey looked back at Luke and Leia, noticing Han trying to stand as close as possible to Leia without making things awkward. Right behind her, like he wanted to tell her that she and Luke were twins.

Rey beat him to it, not knowing if she was making the right decision, but she did not feel the Force object, “I don’t know if I should tell you,” Rey said to Luke and Leia, “but you’re twins. And Leia – _mother_ ,” Rey corrected herself, expression soft, “I have only been here a few hours and I’ve seen you angry. Don’t be. It leads to darkness. Anger and hate will make you everything you hate. Learn patience, and understanding, and forgiveness.”

Leia said nothing, a poker face so Rey couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Just that she was going in to deep thought. Perhaps, without realising it, her mother will listen to the Force.

On the other hand, Luke had a smile on his face. Not only happy to have Leia as a sister, and Rey as a niece. But also from what his niece had just said, something that could only be explained as being very Jedi.

They should really be having the conversation in a private room, but really the hangers were big enough and everybody was so busy nobody listened in.

Hux stood up, rubbing the side of his face, “See, Knight Solo? Aren’t you glad to have me around? Get things off your chest?”

She punched him again, but this time the General got knocked unconscious.

* * *

“Knight Solo!” Threepio hurried as fast as a protocol droid could over to her.

Word travelled fast in the Rebellion, and she had been with them a week. People suddenly knew who she was. But she kept to herself. Studying the small tech of Hux’s. She had tried scanning it, but with no luck.

Her father told her the rebellion only had so much technology, and they wouldn’t be able to scan things properly. If she wanted to take it somewhere to properly scan it and find out what it’s made of and how it’s made, they would have to find somewhere in the Empire. No luck so far, but she told the leaders she wished to help the Rebellion with anything they need.

This was it apparently. Threepio said, “The move to Vrogas Vas is happening and they are short of pilots, Master Luke asked me to find you.”

Rey looked away from the scanning droid and at the golden protocol. _Golden Rod_ , the name her father would call the droid in affection, although Han persistently denies there’s any affection at all.

“Very well,” Rey said, standing up, taking the small metallic stick and putting it back in her pocket, “Have I ever told you, Threepio, how helpful you are?”

Threepio seemed quite surprised, and more flustered than she would see a droid, “Oh, well, thank you Mistress Rey.”

* * *

_A few days later on Vrogas Vas..._

A flash of white light, blinding, and a sound closely described to be a zap of electricity. A dark figure appeared, boots crunching on the sand. Hovering beside the figure was a droid, in appearance very close to those of Imperial Probe Droids. More silver and sleek, smaller in size. Sticking out the top of the droid were rows of what looked like metallic sticks, lighting up on the ends.

The figure looked around. A desolate planet, much like Jakku or Tatooine. But the horizon jagged by the mountains of boulders. The Force was strong here, too. Something of the dark side and the light.

Some familiar presences too: Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and... _Rey_.

Kylo smiled under his helmet, victorious. It was the right time, the right place.

“They are here, Deezee,” Kylo said to the droid, “It is good to know our scientist was correct. He will not need to fear his life, if we can find the General alive.”

Deezee made some beeping noises, a mix between a usual astromech and probe sounds. Kylo understood, but chose to ignore the droid. He ravished in the force that was around and even though he felt familiar presences, there were another one he could guess.

The final presence on the planet was dark, powerful, filled with fear and hate. A welcoming change, almost like fresh air. But he knew it was Darth Vader. And he planned on finding his grandfather.

But where to start?

Perhaps to pick a random direction and go, try somewhere. But then he got signalled by the sound of a large explosion. Kylo turned, seeing the fire in the distance.

“Think we should try that way, Deezee?”

The droid gave an affirming beep.

* * *

Two hours he walked, and Kylo finally came across him. As terrifying and wondrous as the stories told. His helmet unburnt, undestroyed. Instead, it was perfect and gleamed under the planet’s sun. His breathing loud and as menacing as his presence.

“Lord Vader,” Kylo said in worship. Feeling a tug at his mind, Kylo realised Vader must have been following his presence to find him. Vader had _wanted_ to find _him_. Kylo felt his ego soar.

“You are not an inquisitor or a Sith,” Vader said, “What are you?”

Not ‘ _Who_ are you’ which insulted Kylo. He was more than an object, but he would answer Vader as the Dark Lord asks. “I am a Knight of Ren. A worshipper of the Sith and their ways.”

“There is something off about presence,” Vader was direct, and Kylo loved it.

“I’m from the future, I’m looking for someone. They are here,” Kylo then gestured to Deezee, “this droid brought me here and can take us back. Once I find who I’m looking for.”

Vader was trying to sense for a lie, and when he didn’t he said most genuine, “fascinating. Do you have a name, Knight? And of the one you search for?”

The Knight stood up taller, “Kylo Ren. I am searching for a General of our Empire – Hux. May I ask what planet we are on, Milord?”

The Sith started to circle him, sizing him up, sensing his power. He stopped when he stood behind Kylo. The Knight didn’t move.

“You are on Vrogas Vas,” Vader replied, “The Rebellion against the Empire has us surrounded.”

And something from the wind sang to Kylo, “Hux is there. Rey Solo is with the Rebellion. They have taken him.”

“This General is important to you,” Vader moved again into Kylo’s vision. The Dark Lord’s back to him and Kylo watched his cape blow in the wind with a gentleness that wouldn’t be seen from a Sith Lord.

“He is our best,” Kylo insisted.

Vader turned to face him again, “I meant personally, Knight. You cannot hide feelings from me. You have much potential, but are ludicrously untrained to the point of insult.” Vader lay his hand out, and Kylo watched as his lightsaber flew into the Sith Lord’s hand. He studied it, and turned the blade on. “This lightsaber is of an ancient design. Impressive, yet also crude.”

Kylo felt his anger rise, but knew the insanity in attacking a Sith Lord. He thought quick, saying, “then teach me. As much as you can of the Sith for as long as I am here. I know you search for Luke Skywalker. I know who he is to you, I can help. We can help each other.”

Vader was a man of a few words, or maybe it was a Sith thing. He contemplated what Kylo said then “Very well. Listen carefully to me, Knight.” Vader walked past Kylo and said, “Follow me.”

He wondered if it would be a good idea to ask for his lightsaber back, as Vader now carried it on his belt.

* * *

Rey and Han went in search for Luke. Having managed to find him, and successfully knock out Doctor Aphra, they decided to go on their way.

“Those droids were terrifying,” Rey said, hearing Artoo concurring.

“Yeah, good job with them,” Han smacked her on the back, “its Solo luck, I’m telling you.”

“Yeah, or maybe Skywalker powers,” Luke argued good naturedly. 

Rey decided not to put her two cents in. The three – and Chewie – were discussing about heading back to the Rebel base when she sensed a presence. One she hadn’t felt since-

“Huh,” Luke said, frowning, “all of a sudden I feel... colder.”

“It’s Kylo,” Rey said, feeling a panic rise, “he’s here. Why is he here?” She started moving, she wasn’t sure why, but she planned on going to her brother.

“Wait, Rey,” Luke said. He, Han, Chewie and Artoo followed after her.

“Rey, it’s just your brother he can’t be that bad?” Han sounded hopeless, trying to keep up with his daughter.

Something in the Force stopped Rey in her tracks. Luke felt it too, and this time it was about someone else.

“Leia!” Luke exclaimed while Rey said “Mother!” She was in trouble, they both felt it. T

hey both started running, the other three following behind. Han yelling out to them, asking what was wrong with Leia. What was happening? Luke yelled out a reply, and with determination they all headed towards the two dark side force users.

* * *

If Kylo had a choice he would have tortured and strangled his mother to death right there. Instead, all he could do was stand there, glaring, trying to look menacing. Somehow Leia wasn’t as fearful of him as Vader.

On the other hand, there would be a good reason for that.

Leia was now unarmed, tied up in rope, they had her sitting against the wall of a cave.

“We will make a trade for the rebel pilot,” Vader said. Kylo didn’t question why he avoided the use of the name Skywalker. The Sith Lord would have reason for it.

“You’re not getting him,” Leia spat with Skywalker defiance.

“Then your fate is death, Princess,” Vader hissed.

The Knight shifted uncomfortably and the Sith Lord noticed. A dark, cold edge to his tone, “You disagree?”

He looked away, unwanted memories and feelings resurfacing. Kylo did his best to hide them but it wasn’t enough.

“Your _mother_ ,” Vader realised, “And this Rey Solo you mentioned is your sister.” Vader looked down at Leia, and it was as if he found enjoyment from this revelation, “At least your son understands the power of the dark side, your highness. And I would say a coincidence he is powerful in the Force- if I believed in coincidences.”

Neither mother nor son said anything.

Kylo realised Vader had no idea Leia was his daughter. He had no idea he had twins. The Knight wondered just how much his mother knows. He crouched down so they were eye-level, wishing so badly to punch her. But she had pulled her legs towards her, hugging them. Looking down at the ground.

“You know who Rey is, who I am?” Kylo asked.

Leia looked up again, now at Kylo and simply said “yes.” She kept her voice powerful, firm, despite the situation. Kylo was impressed despite himself.

“You know who Luke is?” Kylo asked, again his mother replied with a simple “yes.”

Kylo looked up at Vader, but still talking to Leia, “You know who he is?”

Then there was silence.

He turned to look back at his mother, and she was utterly confused. She shook her head and a small, “A monster?”

Kylo laughed. And he laughed hard, and loud. He stood up, still laughing. It echoed the caves, and his amusement travelled through the force, not too far away.

She felt it, her brother laughing, not knowing what it was about. But Rey sensed that their mother was still unharmed, alive. He wouldn’t dare kill her. That would be beyond stupid. Rey also hoped that Kylo won’t mention that Vader is Anakin Skywalker, but she knew at some point that will be revealed.

It scared her. After hearing what her mother had been saying about Vader the past, what? A little over two weeks?

They reached the edge of a mountain of giant rocks. Spotting an opening close by. A cave. A figure swelled out of the opening, large and dark. Rey knew who it was immediately, every bit as terrifying and menacing as in the stories people told. Reminding herself that this being filled with fear, anger and hate was a man, a broken man. Not even just that, but her grandfather. He ignored her, instead looking past her and he said, “Luke.”

Her Uncle came forward, pushing her back, “I’ll handle this,” he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

“No,” Rey said fast, “No, you don’t. He won’t hurt us.”

Luke stared in disbelief. She felt almost blinded by emotions, just overflowing from her. Ones she recognised and ones she didn’t. After all those stories, after everything. She never thought she’d meet him, but there he was.

Her grandfather.

She wasn’t sure if she should smile and hug him, maybe attack him, kick the hell out of him. He must’ve noticed her becoming emotionally overwhelmed as he now only looked at her. He was actually looking at her.

Rey burst into tears, but frantically wiped them away with her sleeves.

“Did this clown ever hurt you?” Han came up to her, hand going around her shoulder. Rey just shook her head. Making up her mind, she tugged away from Han, going up to Vader. For a moment she just stared at his mask, amazed by his loud breathing. Then she hugged him.

She sensed her granddad’s puzzlement. Oh right, he didn’t know.

Letting go when she heard a familiar and angry “ _Rey!_ ” from nearby. Kylo storming over to her demanding, “Where’s Hux!?”

Rey had prepared to grab her lightsaber out, because that’s what Kylo did whenever he saw her. The lightsaber would be immediately out, at her neck. But not this time. That’s when she noticed Kylo didn’t have it.

“Patience,” Vader hissed to Kylo, “I sense they will take you to him. Using your anger correctly is _essential_.”

Kylo almost physically backed away.

“It’s good to see you too, son,” Han tried to make the mood light. Of course it wouldn’t work.

“Shut up, you buffoon,” Kylo hissed – very akin to Vader – at his father.

“Rey, do you wanna tell us what that was about?” Luke asked, seeming worried. But curious too, like he expected she would have an explanation that made sense, but he couldn’t think of what.

Kylo let out an obnoxious laugh, “I’m surprised you haven’t told them about Vader, considering you weren’t able to keep your mouth shut about the sperm and egg donor.”

Han’s reaction indicated he didn’t take it lightly being called a sperm donor.

Rey put her hands on her hips, becoming defensive, her tone much like her mother’s and grandfathers, “That’s funny, considering it was your friend Hux who gave it away.”

“WHERE IS HE!?” Kylo yelled out again. Vader put his hand in front of Kylo to stop him from attacking Rey. Then, Vader unhooked a lightsaber from his belt. Rey thought it was his own, but closer inspection she noticed it was Kylo’s. Why did Vader have his lightsaber?

“There is something you are not telling me,” Vader said, he held the saber up, like he were bargaining it, “tell me and you may get this back.”

“May?” The Knight asked, suspicious.

“If you prove to be able to control your emotions, use them correctly, then you will get it back.”

Mask looking at mask. Rey knew Kylo has had their grandfather’s helmet in his possession before, and he too would be looking at it for the first time in unspoiled form. Meeting their grandfather must have stirred similar feelings that she had for him too.

“Luke and Leia are twins,” Kylo finally said, looking away.

Not what Vader was expecting.

The Sith Lord lowered his hand holding the lightsaber, although he didn’t give it back to Kylo. “I-,” Vader started, but didn’t know what to say. He turned away from them.

Han looked at Luke and Chewie, “You guys got any idea what’s going on?” Chewie growled something in reply. Luke stayed silent, from Vader’s reaction he was seemingly catching on. It wasn’t until Rey decided to talk to Vader that he was entirely certain.

Remaining unsure, Rey took a step closer to the Dark Lord. Then another, and another. She finally put her hand up, touching his shoulder, “Grandad?”

Vader responded only by turning his head.

“Will you help us get back home?” Rey continued.

Vader then turned full on to face her. Now he wouldn’t _stop_ looking at her. Then to Kylo. Then back to Rey. Finally “Very well. I suggest a truce.” Vader walked over to his grandson, handing him his lightsaber back.

“A truce?” Han asked confused, sounding like it’s the last thing he wanted to do.

Luke could only stare at Vader. Mind racing. _Heart_ racing. Then- “Father...”

“Look, kid, this guy isn’t your dad,” Han said quickly, “No _way_ can he be your father. You and Leia being twins I can believe, but not this.”

All eyes glaring at Han – except Luke who couldn’t keep his off his Father – who remained oblivious of the angry stares.

“I’d rather not believe you’re _my_ father,” Kylo snapped.

That sentence shut the former smuggler up.

Rey took immediate action, recognising all the confusing emotions filling the atmosphere. “All right. Dad, Uncle Luke and Chewie go with Kylo to get Hux.”

“What!?” Both Kylo, Vader interrupted.

Rey closed her eyes, letting out a slow sigh. “Look, Kylo’s not going to kill dad, so it hardly matters. And Uncle Luke needs to stay away from Grandad to clear his mind. So grandad, Artoo and I will stay here... and mother too. We need to tell her.” Rey then spoke just to Vader, “and you need to be there when we tell her.”

The Dark Lord stared at his granddaughter for a moment, before looking away. Since he said nothing, Rey decided he agreed with the plan.

“Who put you in charge?” Kylo asked, annoyed.

Rey put her hands on her hips, expressing her grandmother’s confidence “I did.” 

There was a growl of agreement from Chewie. Han rubbed his face with his hands and then said, “Fine. All right, let’s go get this General. How exactly are you getting back?”

“I have a droid,” Kylo answered, but he spoke to Rey ignoring their father, “Deezee, in the cave.”

Rey gave a nod, “Very well, we shall await your return.”

She headed toward the cave, but realising Vader wasn’t following, she turned to look at the scene.

Han was trying to get Luke away, but he still couldn’t stop gazing at Vader.

“Come on, Kid,” Han said, trying to pull him away. Even Chewie roared something, moving to help.

It wasn’t until Vader himself pressed his son to go. He did so by gently pushing Luke on the shoulder saying, “Go. I will be here when you return.”

Luke, although looking dazed, nodded and turned around. Finally Luke, Han, Chewie and Kylo were headed away.

Artoo rolled into the cave, beeping quite chirpily. And Rey looked at her grandfather with a smile, “Come on, we can do this.” She stretched her hand out to him. Hoping, perhaps awkwardly, that he’ll take it. He didn’t.

* * *

Constant Wookieespeak from Chewie, but Han was only half listening. He was saying something about what an Interesting family Han would have.

Surprisingly, Kylo was the one to speak to Chewie, “Interesting’s a loose way of putting it.”

“You understand him?” Luke asked, amazed.

“You don’t?” Kylo countered. Not like he wanted to talk about it.

Luke didn’t reply to it and instead brows furrowing, “I’m just trying to put everything together, that’s all.”

“I suggest you don’t,” Kylo told him, “just let things happen as they happen.”

“Not just the future,” Luke said quickly, “Vader, he’s...”

“Anakin Skywalker,” Kylo told him. Then sarcastically added, “Congratulations. On your lineage.”

Luke grinned, “Congrats to you too, huh?”

Kylo let out a sound of disgust.

* * *

Rey sat beside her mother, holding her.

Turns out Leia had heard everything outside and did not want to be anywhere near her father. Well, she hadn’t called Vader her father but a string of horrific words Rey would never repeat in her lifetime.

So Vader had decided to leave the cave. Rey could sense his presence outside, in what seemed to be some form of meditation.

Artoo and Deezee had taken an interesting liking to each other. It sounded like Deezee was just as bit as cheeky as Artoo and caused the astromech to screech in annoyance as the probe chuckled. But then Artoo managed to sass the probe back, causing the probe to try and attack him.

“Oi, you two!” Rey yelled to them, “Stop it!”

Both droids whirred apologies.

“You okay?” Rey asked, knowing that of course her mother wouldn’t be. Of course not. But she meant just for now.

Leia let out a hollow laugh. “My Son’s _evil_ and my father’s...Vader.” She said it like Vader was the worst insult she could come up with.

“The Dark Side is insidious,” Rey explained, “it creeps up to a person without them realising, twisting and turning them. It’s a drug that turns them into something... something they’re _not_. Anakin Skywalker was a hero of the Republic, he saved trillions of lives in the Clone Wars. Vader is this darkness that chewed on him his whole life, finally taking over.” She looked her mother straight in the eyes, “But I promise Anakin Skywalker is still buried within him. And his love for grandma – your mother – and for you and Luke, is what will make him fight himself out of Vader.”

Yet Leia still remained unsure.

* * *

They reached the Rebel base in record time. The Alliance were organising their men, planning on going after Vader. Luke managed to get them to stand down, explaining there’s been a change of plan.

Kylo’s presence also caused weariness, so he explained all he cared about was getting the General back.

“He must be a pretty important General,” Han said. He had barely spoken on the way, “If you were ordered to retrieve him.”

Kylo said nothing, and Han was soon about to find out why. Because even _if_ the General were important to the First Order, that wasn’t the reason why Kylo so badly wanted him back.

Hux appeared, rubbing his wrists as he had been in the handcuffs for the whole fortnight. They couldn’t be very comfortable. He saw Kylo and looked at him in disbelief, a pleased “Kylo” escaping his lips.

Kylo went up to the General, concern in his voice, “Are you okay? You’re not hurt?”

The General didn’t reply, just falling into his arms. Not... not in a way a friend would a friend. No, this was different. Something tender, almost. Han became very, very troubled.

It’s not that Han had any issue with his son being with a man. Nah, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass. But this Hux guy? Seriously?

Han may have only had to have suffered his presence for just over a couple of weeks, but boy did he hate him. The General was all kinds of disturbing crazy.

When Han moved him from one cell to another the guy just wouldn’t shut up about torturing a- well, the details aren’t important. What was important was the guy boasted of torture, finding it pleasurable. Which disgusted everyone in every way. It only made it harder to listen to Rey’s (And later also Luke’s) wishes of keeping him alive.

Not to mention the guy was, to put lightly, just plain arrogant. An air of superiority. And not just in a way that annoyed the Corellian Hell out of Han, but also in a way that chilled him to the bone.

The man had no moral fibre in his entire being.

At least, Han thought so. It seemed he might be wrong, watching Kylo envelope this man into his arms. Fingers stroking through his hair. The General’s face softened, a small smile appearing on his face. He looked like a normal human.

They both did.

Suddenly Han felt a rising hope. His son might use the Dark Side of the Force, and absolutely hate his guts. But maybe he was okay. Maybe they could help him. Han looked over to Luke, the two meeting eyes. Luke was smiling, perhaps also thinking the same thing.

* * *

There he was, right beside rocks... a cave? It was a miracle Aphra even found him all things considering. Getting attacked by wasps, the droids completely ruined.

She would never admit it, but she was going to miss those two murderous, torture-loving tin cans. For the time being anyway. She would rebuild them, at some point. If she could.

“Lord Vader, I’m here to... uh... rescue you?” Aphra said when she reached him, to be only met with silence.

The Sith Lord stood staring into the horizon, arms crossed.

“Which I know maybe you don’t really need,” Aphra continued, becoming nervous. She was never going to shut up if she became nervous, “but the whole Rebellion’s here, and I need you to know I didn’t set a trap for you so I came to get you and-,”

“GRANDAD!” from inside the cave that caused Aphra to pause midsentence. A girl came out, someone who Aphra didn’t recognise. They didn’t have files on her, but she had a lightsaber hanging from her belt. Looking closely at her, she reminded Aphra somewhat of the Princess Leia Organa.

“Kylo, dad and Uncle Luke are coming back with Hux,” the girl said to Vader.

“Grandad?” Aphra asked, confused and then to Vader, “I didn’t know you were _that_ old.”

The girl appeared amused, “I’m from the future.” Then her hand extended out and, “I’m Rey by the way!”

Weirdly chirpy. If she _was_ Vader’s granddaughter, then she was probably a Sith. But a very different kind, from the looks of it.

“Doctor Aphra,” she accepted the girl’s hand, although with some hesitation, and they both shook.

“I too sense them returning,” Vader suddenly said, to Rey though. But he finally spoke to Aphra, in an angrier tone unfortunately, he pointed a finger at her, “and _you_ do not leave my sight.”

“Yessir my lordliness,” Aphra said.

“Uhh, also mum’s calmed down enough. You can probably speak with her... privately...” Rey then said to Vader.

Vader changed his orders and said to Aphra, “Stay here.” Then he turned to look at Rey. Maybe he was going to say something, but he didn’t. Instead, Rey gave him an encouraging smile... as if a Sith Lord would need one? And then Vader went into the cave.

Aphra stared at Rey for a while and then asked, “So who are your parents exactly?”

* * *

And the breath of nightmares once again filled the dark cave.

“So,” Vader said, “ _twins_. It seems Obi-Wan has failed.”

“Go to hell,” Leia snapped. She still sat on the floor, not looking towards Vader. Wanting nothing to do with him.

“Your anger is most impressive. You would serve the Empire well.”

“I’d kill myself before I’d let that happen.”

Silence. And something usual from Vader, maybe a wash of guilt or sadness. But Leia was too angry to even care about the fact that he could even feel anything. She didn’t care about him or the Empire. She hated everything about him.

She hated _herself_.

But what about Luke? Or Rey? ...Kylo? She couldn’t – can’t – hate them.

“Perhaps you will change your mind if your brother joins us,” Vader said, but his voice was quiet.

“ _If_ ,” Leia said. But nothing more. They both knew that wouldn’t happen. Rey was living proof of that.

* * *

Rey and Aphra managed to hit it off quite well really. Of course Aphra wasn’t about to insult Vader’s granddaughter, even though the girl just said she was a Jedi.

Poor guy, couldn’t catch a break. First his kid and now his grandkid? Although Rey _did_ mention her brother was a Sith-wannabe. At least there was that.

In the distance there was a group of people headed over. And Aphra was prepared to fight them, if she hadn’t forgotten she’d just (kinda?) befriended Rey and they had a truce with Vader so maybe they were okay for now.

It didn’t stop Aphra and Han from scowling at each other though. And it seemed like Vader must have sensed hostility – coming outside again. Now with the Princess (his _daughter_ , of all things. Again, _poor guy_ ), an astromech and some weird probe droid Aphra had to restrain from getting too fascinated about.

* * *

Rey saw the group coming back, but felt them long before she saw them. Her father, her uncle, Chewie, Kylo with Hux now close in tow.

And when Rey said close, she meant _close_. Like, walking right beside Kylo close. Like the two were actually holding hands close. And Rey felt blinder than a fruit bat. Why hadn’t she seen it before?

The two let go of each other’s hands when they noticed Rey looking for too long. She turned her head away, to everyone else.

“Luke!” Leia said, going up to make sure her brother was okay.

“Leia, are you all right?” He asked her, the two embracing.

“I’m... I don’t know,” her mother answered truthfully.

Luke nodded, understanding her more than anyone else could.

“Well I would feel better if we could _go_ ,” Hux said, going over to the Deezee, “this the droid, Kylo?”

“Yes, Deezee our time machine,” Kylo replied. He then looked over at Rey and in a cold tone, “ready when you are, sister dear.”

“Hang on a minute,” Han said, “you’re going to leave, just like that?”

“We have to,” Rey said, not sure what else they could really do here, “is there something you still need? You know we can’t tell you... much,” She would have said not tell them anything, but none of them would know anything if that were the case.

“How about we get an apology,” Han looked over to Kylo, “to your mother, huh?”

“For what?” Kylo asked, like this whole thing was beneath him.

Han looked like he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, “For turning to the Dark Side, maybe?”

“All right, sorry you guys were such shitty parents,” Kylo said, and Rey could tell he must be rolling his eyes under the mask.

The General let out the most obnoxious laugh. Rey even spotted Aphra giving a small smirk. But her grandfather, she could sense her grandfather wasn’t quite in the moment.

“All right, that’s enough,” Luke was the one to cut in, just like he would in the future. All leader and Jedi. A voice of reason. “You _do_ need to go. Having you here longer would be... a bad idea.”

Vader turned to look at Kylo, “Heed what I’ve told you child. A pity I can’t teach you properly, but you will make the best of Siths.”

Vader then looked at Rey, like he would want to say something. She knew he couldn’t. What could he say? He was proud she was a Jedi? Unlikely.

Rey just smiled, and went in for the hug again. He _really_ needed it. This time, he hugged back. Then she shook hands with Aphra, biding the Doctor farewell. She hugged and kissed her mother, she hugged her uncle. She hugged and kissed her father. Chewie pulled her into a wookiee hug. She gave a pat to Artoo, “I’ll see many of you on the other side,” Rey said with a smile.

“I’d rather see you all in hell,” Kylo said to them, “Except you grandfather, I will follow the teachings as you wish.”

“Good.” was the reply from Vader.

And Rey noticed Hux staring at Vader in wonder, then the strange expression the General had when he looked at Kylo. It was practically human. And Hux stretched his hand out toward Kylo, who took it gratefully.

“So how do we do this?” Rey asked.

“Just an order,” Kylo said, “Deezee: Three passangers. Myself, General Hux and Jedi Knight Solo. Back home.”

And the droid started spinning erratically, the lights flashing faster, and Rey was blinded by a light. Then it was done. Vrogas Vas was gone, young version of their family no longer surrounding them.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you got to the end? Amazing.  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
